Astro y Astra
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: *Epoca actual AU* Esta es la historia de Peeta Mellark. Un hombre enamorado de su hijastra. ¿Respondera ella a sus sentimientos que no deverian existir de forma positiva? ¿O los usara para romper el matrimonio de él y su madre? ¿Podrian ambos crear un romance "prohibido" con tantos vecinos cotillas al rededor? Lee si te gustan las historias romanticas con mucho drama. PeetaxKatniss


**Etto... Holi ^^**

**Sabía que mi primer fic de HG iba a ser Peeta x Katniss (con toques de Gale x Madge)... ¡Pero no tenía idea de que iba a ser AU! o.o... En fin *se encoge de hombros* la imaginación no se puede controlar.**

**Culpad a mi reciente afición por las parejas entre padrastros e hijastros o.o el que se me haya ocurrido esta historia y pensé en hacerlo con Katniss y Peeta no se porque :/**

**En fin, los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí :)**

**Espero que disfrutéis (:**

* * *

><p>P.O.V Katniss<p>

Mi familia es como otra cualquiera si solo se le echa un vistazo: Mi madre, mi padre y yo... Pero la realidad es que mi padre, él auténtico, y mi hermana murieron en una explosión cuando tenía once años.

Me dolió, y mucho, pero mamá estaba peor. No trabajaba, no hablaba, no comía y no salía de cama (sin mi ayuda, claro).

Pero entonces llegó él, Peeta Mellark, el panadero del distrito en el que vivo. Se hizo el novio de mi madre y ahora es su nuevo esposo.

Se lo que pensáis, creéis que lo odio. Sería lo normal ¿no es así? Pero la verdad es otra. Peeta es un buen y agradable tipo. Pero para mi sigue siendo eso. Un tipo. La casa en la que vivimos es suya, mi madre es su esposa, pero yo no soy su hija. Aunque lo llame "papá" se que él sabe que no lo considero así. Y eso me sirve para vivir mi vida con él como figura masculina sin más contratiempos.

De todas formas no os creáis que lo acepté a la primera, oh, no ¡eso nunca!

Por mis sospechas, comenzaron a salir cuando yo tenía trece años, porque fue en ese tiempo en el que empecé a notarla más activa. Pensé que al fin estaba superando la tragedia por el tiempo que había pasado desde aquello... pero parece que la razón era otra. Sí, tal y como comentaron mis sospechas, había un hombre de por medio. Pero no le conocí (o, mejor dicho, no le conocí como novio de mamá) hasta que tuve catorce y me lo contaron.

Fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta de que conocía a Peeta incluso más de lo que debería viviendo en un distrito donde absolutamente todos nos conocemos y donde los chismorreos están a la orden del día. (De hecho, la razón por la cuál mis sospechas no fueron concertadas fue porque ellos les pidieron expresamente a todos que no soltaran prenda delante de mi.) Peeta es más joven que mi madre, solo tiene diez años más que yo, y aunque es panadero tiene buenos músculos porque de adolescente boxeaba y aun sigue practicando. Mi padre y yo íbamos a verle, y aunque era muy pequeña para apostar, siempre estaba segura de que ganaría él. Yo quería ser como él cuando tuviera la edad que él tenía en ese tiempo. ¿Quién me iba a decir a mi con seis años el futuro que me esperaba a su edad? Un futuro junto a él... como su hijastra.

En fin, que es joven y guapo y mi madre le saca veinticinco años. Por eso sospeche de ese noviazgo desde el primer momento, algo no me olía bien, sobretodo en Peeta. Pero me callé la boca y aunque no fingí una alegría que no sentía tampoco mentí al decir que él me agradaba.

Un año después se casaron. Nadie, y digo nadie, se perdió el acontecimiento. Casi nos asfixiamos en la iglesia de tantos que éramos.

Te aseguro que nunca asististe a una boda como esa. Para empezar la que iba de blanco era yo. Haciendo mi papel de hija inocente y pura. Mientras que mamá, a mi lado, iba de lila que, según nos informamos en internet, significaba que ya no era inocente (claro, después de todo aun me tenía a mi para demostrar ese hecho) pero que seguía siendo una mujer de bien, lista para el matrimonio (por segunda vez). Mejor ni hablar de Peeta enfrente de nosotras en el altar con un típico esmoquin negro. Incluso en "tan bello" día todo me seguía apestando a que no iba a acabar bien.

Todo fue como cualquier otra boda excepto que en que después de que ambos se dieran el "sí, quiero" fue el momento de los votos de Peeta y míos. En los que nos convertiríamos en padre e hija a los ojos de Dios. ¿Moderno no?

"Peeta Mellark, ¿quieres tomar a Katniss Everdeen como hija para criarla y apoyarla en los buenos y malos momentos? ¿En la claridad y en la duda? ¿Hasta que pueda valerse sola, renunciando a Satanas y todas sus falsas promesas?"

Su respuesta fue un "Sí, quiero" tan claro y conciso que me dio como una patada en el estómago. Yo NO quería.

"Katniss Everdeen, ¿quieres tomar a Peeta Mellark como padre para honrarle y obedecer cada una de sus decisiones hacía ti? ¿En los buenos y malos momentos? ¿En la claridad y en la duda? ¿Hasta que madures, renunciando a Satanas y todas sus falsas promesas?"

Silencio. Si contestaba "sí" estaría mintiéndole a Dios... Pero si contestaba "no" les aguaría la felicidad a todos. Incapaz de encontrar una salida rápida a mi problema todo se volvió borroso y me desmayé. No fue nada, recuperé la consciencia segundos después... para escuchar la voz de Sae la grasienta muy cerca de mi diciendo "Pobre chica. No esta acostumbrada a tener la atención de tanta gente..." En ese momento abrí los ojos creando una onda general de alivio. Mi madre río. "Creo que podemos tomar eso por un sí" aseguró mientras me ayudaban a levantarme. Mamá, traidora.

Después de eso el nuevo matrimonio se beso tal y como dicta la tradición. Pero los alaridos de bendiciones, aplausos y todas esas cosas no empezaron hasta que ambos me abrazaron cada uno por un lado hasta que casi muero ahogada.

A partir de ese momento éramos una familia... para mi gran mala suerte.

Y ahora, justo ahora, después de otro año más, siento que todo lo que sospeche se desmorona con la clara intención de caer sobre mi cabeza.

.

.

.

¿Es cierto que Peeta me ama?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? ¿Qué os pareció? Pensé en turnar a Katniss y a Peeta en la primera persona capítulo por capítulo.<strong>

**Lo de los votos padre-hija salió de que la tradición de casarse era para que el nuevo matrimonio formase una familia. Pero estaba más que claro que Katniss iba a formar parte de la familia de estos dos. Así que tuve la imperiosa necesidad de crear esos votos.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
